Blood and Rain
by Pandaxx
Summary: Naruto is in so much pain, He just can't Take it. Itachi finds him and hurts him even more then he was Parings:NaruSasu One sidedItaNaru


Blood and Rain 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did hell would freeze over and all the straight people would die from watching the show

Parings: NaruSasu one sided-ItaNaru

Kyuubi talking

"Talking**"**

'Thoughts**'**

'I got…to get away from him…' Naruto limped as he felt the rainfall on his bruises and bare cuts. Naruto shut his eyes tightly trying hard not to remember the events that just took place. When Itachi had hurt him, in more ways in one.

"I Got to…." Naruto felt tears gather as he fell to the ground

Get up Kit your almost there you can't die on me yet!

"Got to see, him…."

Kit! Wake up! Naruto? Naruto!

He fell from above like an angel, only to be caught by the devil. A High school kid, trying so hard to get through life. This did not help, and the fact that He had a fight with Sasuke that day, didn't help either.

"Got to…"

//Flash Back//

//7 hours before now//

"Dobe!" Sasuke punched naruto hard to the ground. Naruto had been around Gaara again alone at the park. They had done nothing but Sasuke being the jealous type thought something was up.

"Sasuke Nothing was-"

Slap! Naruto already had enough bruises. "Shut up, your just a whore…" Sasuke walked away leaving poor helpless naruto to be alone. Naruto got up and it had started raining. Naruto walked home alone with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm Sorr-"

Before He could finish what he was going to say he was forced up against a wall, by none other the Itachi Uchiha. Sasukes older brother, who longed for naruto the day he meet him and his disgusting group of perverts. "We meet again Naruto, I see you and Little brother had a fight…"

Naruto did nothing but look away, normally he would put up a fight but he couldn't. Not with the hurt and pain he had feeling for the past months he's been with Sasuke. The Abuse and hurtfully names, he always thought that Sasuke loved him, he hadn't felt this hurt since the time his mother took all her rage out on him, blaming naruto for his fathers death.

"Do what you want…"

Kit! What are you talking about?! Don't let him rape you!

'I don't care any more…'

Kit, don't say that! What would Sasuke think!

Narutos eyes shot open and then thought over what kyuubi had said until he remembered Sasukes hateful words from earlier. 'He already thinks im a whore…'

Naruto looked around at his surroundings once more they had changed into a different area, at the middle of the forest near the end of the lake. "Where are we?" Naruto asked. "Nowhere…" Naruto felt something hit him. 'What…what was that!' naruto held his head as his arms where raised and tied up together.

"Your ours naruto, Sasuke is not here to save you…" He looked around and saw someone pull down his pants. He shot his eyes open coming to realize what was coming for him, to late though. Itachi drugged him and made him weak.

"No! Let Me Go!" Naruto started to squirm as he felt something go into him. He Gasped. "What are you…?" Naruto looked at Itachi and his gang members. Tears came to his eyes as his innocence was being taken away minute by minute, until naruto couldn't take it any more. The Men stopped and walked away leaving naruto there half naked and coving in cum and blood.

Kit…Please try to get up, don't leave yourself like this!

'Get up…'

Naruto found the strength in him to actually stand and eventually untied himself. Naruto was Broken and helpless as he was hurt over and over. Getting up silently put his boxers on and walked in the rain…

//Present Time//

The tears streamed endlessly as his heart was shattered, by the devil and his brother. He got back up but fell to knees the street was near. 'So close to the park and safety.' Naruto whispered to himself in his mind. 'Just a little more…' naruto couldn't do it, because in the park he could see his final important in his life being stolen, by a pink haired slut.

"At Least I got to see you one last time…."

Narutos blue orbs were lifeless and full of pain heartache and tears. He would never forget seeing Sasuke in the park kissing Sakura.

"I Love you…Sasuke"

//Sasukes P.O.V//

"Naruto! Naruto!" He searched around till he found sakura. Running up to her he asked where naruto was. From a peoples point a view it could be seen like they were kissing, but they were talking secretly

"So have you?"

"No."

Sasuke sighed and walked away noticing something yellow near the forest like narutos hair. But Naruto couldn't be in there wouldn't…. Naruto walked past it completely and utterly sad, bringing him to tears

"I Love you…Naruto"

Omg, Sad huh? It all came to my head as soon as I thought of sadness and sorrow and then NaruSasu! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
